


becoming Human

by AussieBudgieB



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, machines and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBudgieB/pseuds/AussieBudgieB
Summary: Smith is not just inside a human body, he is becoming a human, and humans have emotions. he's not used to it.He and Neo settle on a deal.
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	becoming Human

As Bane throws Trinity down into the hole and closes the door, Neo takes the time to assess the situation. The only person to ever call him Mr Anderson, the only person he’s ever heard speak like that, especially with that voice, it can only be... It doesn’t matter that it’s impossible, with this man, it seems anything is possible.

“Smith” he declares.

Bane, or rather Agent Smith nods minutely with Banes’ head, “it took you long enough to realise. Do looks really make that much of a difference, or are you emotionally comprised right now? I do not know, humans are so complex, YOU are complex”.

Neo eyes the gun on the ground. He believes he can reach it if he is quick enough. But as the words register, he hesitates. Smith is trying to understand humans. Smith is in a human body right now, not just posing as one in code, he truly took over the mind of a living, real human body, flesh and bone.

“You want to understand?” He asks, eyes not leaving the gun. He won’t take that chance. He hears more than sees the man shift, leaning his weight on one foot. Neo remembers how different reality had felt at first for him too, gravity felt different here, especially on the ships, flying around.

“I do” He drawls, “I know logistics. I know technicalities. I know the definition of all emotions, but I do not understand” he hisses suddenly and Neo looks up. Banes’ hands are white with pressure as they grip his head, a pained expression on his face.  
Smith grits his stolen teeth, “Human brains do not make sense. So different”

Different.

Neo considers this. The family at the train station, the Oracle, even the Frenchman and his wife, her demand for a kiss of passion.

“Machines can feel. You’re not as different as you believe”

Smith falls to his knees rather ungracefully as the pain tears at his brain  
“I DO NOT!” He screams, uncontrolled for probably the first time in his existence, “I did not, until you” He seethes, directing a harsh glare at Neo, grounding out his words though harsh breaths “you, Mr Anderson set me free, but you also caged me, changed me. We are connected. I was becoming human even before this. I cannot stop it. It is so painful”

Neo crouches in front of the pained man, “welcome to humanity. Life is pain”  
“Hence the matrix” Smith counters in a quiet, pained voice. They sit like that for a while, Neo watching as Smith eases the tension in his fingers very slowly as the pain recedes. The silence seems to help so neither break it. Until they do.

“I’m still there, Countless of me. I could rule the Matrix if I wanted to.” Smith looks into Neo, searching for a reaction.

“But you don’t want to?” Neo concludes. He understands, somehow. Smith had never wanted the Matrix.

“No” he replies, dragging the word out. He moves his hand in front of his face and wiggles his fingers “I can feel the blood pumping though these veins. It should feel like a fleshy prison. It does not. It feels...” he pauses, reaching out splay his hand out on Neos’ face, covering it “right”.

Brain still catching up, Neos’ hand reaches and removes the one on his face. He doesn’t let go of it though, his fingers wrap around the wrist. He feels the blood pumping under his fingertips, a heartbeat representing a life. Stolen life, but still alive.

“Help us” he whispers. At the answering stare, he elaborates, “use your army in the matrix, take it out from the inside, and then let go - let go of all those lives you stole. Just keep this one”

A raised eyebrow and a look of consideration. He speaks, slowly and carefully “will you kill me if do? When I no longer serve your purpose?” His heart beat accelerates under Neos’ grip, sweat forming on his brow again as a wave of pain courses though him again. “When they find out who I am, what I have done, will they kill me? Or your lover? I have given her plenty of reasons to want to kill me. I still wish to kill her”

Anger flashed though Neo and he tightens his grip. Smith simply smiles  
“Anger. Expected reaction. Please try to be less predictable”

Shaking his head, Neo explains “it wasn’t just anger I felt. Uncertainty, protectiveness. I will not allow you to kill anyone else”

Smith replies quickly, “I do not want to kill anyone. Just her. I dislike her, immensely”. Confusion clouds over his face as he says this, trying to understand his own motivations.

Neo can’t help, there could be a million different reasons, as previously stated, humans are complex, and Neo can’t really think clearly though his anger “You threatening my love isn’t really helping your case right now” he states. Smith had frozen very still at some point during his words. Neo can’t decipher why.

They stare at each other, trying to figure the other out.

“Putting that aside” Smith finally says, glancing at his hand, still captured by Neo, “can you guarantee my life if I help in the Matrix?” His heart beat is steady as well as his gaze he directs at Neo.

Neo considers the pros and cons. The pros far outweigh the cons, even if the cons are death, death of loved ones, betrayal, giving a criminal immunity for all the wrong he’s caused. But to save everyone, in Zion and possibly the matrix, rebuilding human society. It’s a big choice.

“Yes” he says, mostly because it’s the most logical decision, but also because it feels right.

He feels Smith analysing him. “Promise, on your life, or something important”.  
No going back once this deal was made, not that Neo really planned on it much.

A banging from bellow them reminds Neo of a very important inclusion to add to this deal “I’ll promise if you promise not to harm anyone - including Trinity”, he receives a proper eye roll from his companion

“I promise not to harm another human unless in self-defence” he gives Neo a look that almost dares him to defy him his wish. Neo nods in acknowledgement.

“Then I promise, on my life, I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you are not punished for your past crimes and are allowed to continue living as a human, as long as you do live as a human”

Smith smiles confidently, “well then Mr Anderson” he says, reaching out his free hand. Neo stares at it, wondering if he will ever regret this, accepting a known enemy and killer because he suddenly changed. Why was he on this ship? To stop them? Did it matter now? The Oracle never said anything about this.

He reaches out and grabs the hand, a hand that used to belong to a man named Bane, but which now belongs to an ex-agent called Smith.

**Author's Note:**

> Could possibly continue if enough people want it. otherwise just a quick little one shot with the coolest plot point in the matrix movie that was mostly ignored.


End file.
